parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Discord
He is a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Fluttershy (Girlfriend/wife) Discord played Grand Moff Tarkin in Star Wars (PrinceKodi Animal Style) Discord played Nack The Weasel aka Fang The Sniper in Ariel The Mermaid (Sonic the Hedgehog) He is a Purple Weasel Discord played Undertow (Small-Size) in The Little Mermammal 2: Return to the Sea He is a shark Discord played Rothbart in The Lion Princess (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) He is an enchanter Discord played General Grievous in Star Wars (Baddwing Style) He is a general Discord played Count Dooku in Star Wars (TheBrideKing Style) He is a count Discord played Genie Jafar in Olladdin He is a genie Discord played King Candy in Wreck-It Horton and Krack-it Kaos He is a king Discord played the Grinch in How The Draconequusf Stole Christmas He is a grinch Discord played The Emperor in Dragon Wars He is an emperor Discord played Toothless in How to Train Your Creature of Choas and How to Train Your Creature of Choas 2 He is a dragon Discord played The Wizard in Spike's 31th Birthday He is a wizard Discord played Po in Kung Fu Creature of Chaos Discord played Lord Maliss in Rainbow Dash White Happily Ever After He is a lord Discord played Quincy Lindworm in Leap and Tad He is an evil sorcerer He is a guard Discord played Sheldon J. Plankton in TailsBob FoxPants, The TailsBob FoxPants Movie and The TailsBob Movie: Fox Out of Tail He is an Evil Organism Dsicord played Sykes in Kiki and Company He is a loan shark Discord played one of the Pirates in Kimiko Pan, and Kimiko Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a pirate Discord played Shan Yu's Scout in Frankielan He is one of Shan Yu's elite huns Discord played Abis Mal in Rainbowladdin Dash 2: The Return of Lord Tirek He is Jafar's new partner Discord played Jack Spicer in Xiaolin Showdown (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Animal Style), and Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Animal Style) He is proclaimed himself as "Evil Boy Genius" Discord played Dr. Eggman in Wreck-It Godzilla He is a doctor Discord played Pitch Black's servant in Rise of The Guardians (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is the sidekick of Pitch Discord played Goofy in Venom and The Beanstalk Discord played Clemont in Pokemon (Animal Style) He is a Pokémon Trainer Discord played Sir Hiss in Raimundo Hood He is a snake Discord played one of Ratigan's Henchmen in The Great Pegasus Detective He is a lizard Discord played Frankenstein in Hotel Transylvania (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a Frankenstein monster Discord played King Llort in A Dragon in Central Park Discord sometimes played Mr. Krabs in SunBob ShimmerPants Discord played Betrayus in Twilight Sparkle and the Ghostly Adventures, Sunset Shimmer and the Ghostly Adventures and Apple Bloom and the Ghostly Adventures He is a ghost Discord played Homer Simpson in The Hubsters: Hit N Run and The Hubsters: Road Range He is a yellow simpson Discord played Robbie Rotten in Lazy Ponyville He is a lazy villain Discord played Tick-Tock Crocodile is Edd Pan He is a ticking crocodile Discord played Baloo in The Family Book He is a bear Discord played Shrek in Discord (Shrek) He is an ogre Discord played The Beast in Beauty and the God of Chaos (Alejandro Diaz Pena Style) and Beauty and the Draconequus He is a prince turned into a beast Discord played The Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz (Lord Ralphie Style) He is a scarecrow Gallery File:I_1fbfc88a0c5f3ba36039c0d549de6f24.png File:Discord.png File:Discord (My Little Pony).png File:Discord_with_a_glowing_finger_S2E02.png File:Scoutladdin_Cast_Video_Happy_New_Year!_003_0001.jpg File:Discord_ID_S4E26.png File:Discord's_defeat_(from_The_Return_of_Harmony_Part_2).png|Discord's Defeat (from The Return of Harmony Part 2) File:Evil_Discord.png|Discord returned to the evil side in "Twilight's Kingdom" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Former villains Category:Gray Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Manly Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Horses Category:Transformed Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Murderers Category:Thieves Category:Reptiles Category:Singing characters Category:Memes Category:Sidekicks Category:Affably Evil Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Shapeshifters Category:Protagonists Category:Discord and Fluttershy Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Fathers Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Characters who can fly Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Gumball Watterson X Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Draconequus Category:Likeable Villains Category:Goats Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360